Stay the Night
by RKORhodes
Summary: Seth is terrified of storms. Rolleigns oneshot.


**This is going to be about Rolleigns since everyone seems to love Ambrollins haha. We need more Rolleigns stories! c:**

**Pairing: Roman/Seth**

**Warnings: Slash, fluff, and language.**

Seth shivered in his sheets. There was a huge storm rumbling outside. Dean was fast asleep.

'That guy sleeps through everything,' Seth thought.

Roman was sitting on the couch in the hotel room, watching TV. Seth tried getting his mind off of the storm, taking in the Samoan's features. The way the light from the TV hit his face made him seem more beautiful to Seth. His hair cascading down his back, and then his eyes, damn his eyes were gorgeous. Seth admired Roman, or as he calls him, his big man.

Roman felt Seth's gaze and turned to face him. Boom, another thunderous clap. Seth shivered, instinctively pulling the covers up his shoulders. Roman sensed that Seth was afraid, and without hesitating, walked over to the two toned man, climbing into bed with him. Seth gasped and his body tensed as Roman's arm draped over his chest. The two were now in a spooning position. Roman's fingers ran through Seth's hair, gently pushing it away from his face.

"Baby, calm down. It's just a storm," Roman murmured into Seth's ear.

Seth was used to Roman calling him that. It wasn't in a romantic way. Seth was comforted by Roman and his words, and wasn't tense anymore, relaxing in his big arms. Seth shook a little as another rumble sounded. Roman kissed Seth's forehead and ran his hand down Seth's arm, resting on his hand and then, he slowly interlocked their fingers.

Seth jumped at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed. He turned to face Roman. Roman grinned at him. "So what's it gonna take to calm you down?" Roman asked.

Seth shrugged, and his eyes met Roman's, and then he had an idea. Seth didn't care about the consequences, and just did what he has wanted to do since he first laid eyes on Roman. Seth moved so he was on top of Roman, and without hesitation, kissed him. Roman was shocked, but started to enjoy the kiss. He deepened it by gripping Seth's hips, pulling him in closer. Roman sucked on Seth's bottom lip, and Seth opened his mouth, letting Roman explore it.

"Rome," Seth moaned in between hot kisses. "I need you, please."

Roman smiled into the kiss, and Seth grabbed his hands, their fingers locking together above Roman's head. Somehow, Seth felt that Roman's hands fit perfectly in his, like they were made for him.

"Baby, we can't. Maybe when Dean isn't here, we can, you know," Roman said, looking up at the beauty over him.

Seth nodded in response. Now, it was Roman's turn to take in Seth's beautiful structure. His hair was messy, but it framed his face beautifully. His dark eyes meeting his crystal ones, and his tongue nervously ran over his lips.

"How long have you liked me?" Roman asked.

"Who said I liked you?" Seth smirked. "Roman, I'm in love with you. And I understand if you're not, that's fine by me. I understand completely since I'm not that attractive at all and you could do so much better."

"Shut up," Roman replied. "I don't want to hear that, beautiful."

Roman took Seth's lips in his, sharing a breath taking kiss.

"It's about damn time," Dean said, wiping at his sleepy eyes.

The two broke apart, Roman laughing, and Seth laying down on him, his head resting on his chest.

Dean walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, wondering why Dean would wander off in the ungodly hour of the morning.

"John's room. Bye, lover boys," Dean laughed, and with a yawn, left the room.

"Roman," Seth spoke.

"Yeah, baby?" Roman replied.

"I want you to stay with me."

"Of course, Sethie."

"I love you, my big man."

"Love you too, baby."

And with that said, Seth cuddled into Roman's arms, feeling as if that was right where he belonged.

**I hope anyone who read this liked it. This is my attempt at writing Rolleigns and I wrote this in about a half hour. I'll be writing more Rolleigns because they're just perfect for each other. Sorry if it was rushed or anything, but I hope you liked it. **

**On a random note, this popped into my mind right now. Roman Reigndeer and Seth Claus. :P I'm done now I swear haha. Don't mind my weirdness. Happy holidays. (: **


End file.
